This invention relates to a graphic scanning and printing device for reproduction of graphic signs such as stenographic and mathematical signs, drawings and the like.
The automatic reading of graphic signs and written matter generally has been the object of many studies by search institutes and new types of machines for reading and transmitting written information have been developed for better utilizing the capacity of modern computers and electronic processors. For reading and reproducing printed letters the problem may be considered to have been solved, but not for other types of signs such as italics, shorthand, graphic and oriental signs, biological registrations, drawings, wave forms, radar signals, etc.